


No Light No Light

by shoutbee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Horror, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoutbee/pseuds/shoutbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке: <br/>Т8-52. Стайлз|Лидия. События разворачиваются после 3 сезона. В Бикон Хилз пропадают подростки, но их тела найдены не были, они из неблагополучных семей, поэтому считается, что они сбежали из дома. Но через некоторое время пропадает сын шерифа. Поиски ничего не дают. А Лидия начинает видеть мёртвого Стайлза, как когда-то было с Питером. Фоном можно Стерек. А+ Хочется мрачной, гнетущей атмосферы. Акцент на видениях Лидии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Light No Light

**Author's Note:**

> Florence And The Machine – No Light, No Light   
> Рейтинг не за постельные сцены.

Стайлз до последнего скрывал от них все – Лидия понимает это, держа в руках листки, исписанные неровным скачущим почерком. Слова беспорядочно чередуются с цифрами, но два последних, самых потрепанных, заполнены аккуратно, почти педантично: цифры, и имена напротив них. Каждая буква в отведенной клеточке. Она насчитывает двадцать семь имен. Подростков, пропавших за три месяца – семнадцать. Стайлз – последний. Его собственное имя записано под номером семнадцать и обведено желтым маркером. Он думал, что успеет. Имя Скотта двадцать третье, а под двадцать вторым и двадцать седьмым номером она видит еще несколько знакомых имен – наверняка учеников их школы.

\- Что там? – рычит Дерек, подходя к ней, и Лидия поднимает на него глаза, чувствуя, как бумага вылетает из резко ослабевших пальцев, весело рассыпаясь по полу. И ей почти физически больно смотреть на то, каким взглядом Дерек упирается в лежащий у его ног список. По иронии – как раз тот, на котором выведено имя Стайлза. 

Ноздри у него раздуваются, когда он поднимает его и вчитывается в текст. Спустя несколько секунд, он яростно сжимает зубы, тяжело сглатывая и на миг прикрывая глаза. 

\- Какая последовательность? Он записал? – спокойно спрашивает он, и Лидия почти ненавидит его.

Она молчит и чувствует, как на глаза помимо воли наворачиваются слезы. Эллисон пропала около двух недель назад, и с того момента она не позволяла ни одной слезинке прорваться наружу в присутствии кого бы то ни было. 

\- Не реви, - чеканит Хейл. – Последовательность? Ты поняла.

\- Нет, - отвечает она, зло глядя на него. – Но я разберусь. – Она вскидывает голову и подходит к Дереку, становясь рядом с ним и требовательно тяня бумагу на себя. 

Он отпускает не сразу: только когда большой палец несколько раз проходится по имени Стайлза, хватка ослабляется и Лидия забирает листок, собирая остальные с пола стайлзовой комнаты. Она уверена, что здесь все еще пахнет им, потому что даже она своим человеческим обонянием ощущает запах Стайлза. А Дерек вдыхает полной грудью, и смотрит прямо перед собой, а под его скулами отчетливо ходят желваки. 

\- Мы не знаем, мертвы ли они, - с трудом напоминает она, и сама не верит себе. Она чувствует себя бесполезной, потому что, несмотря на все мистические силы, с которыми она наконец почти смирилась, она не слышит голосов, преследовавших ее, не кричит, не помогает, она _бесполезна_. Впрочем, как и оборотни. Они все бесполезны. И Лидия ненавидит это. 

Дерек кивает ей и уходит, не оборачиваясь. Лидия вздыхает и садится на кровать Стайлза, кладя потяжелевшую голову на подушку. Она правда думает, что лишь закроет глаза на несколько секунд, позволяя себе проявить слабость, но неожиданно сознание проваливается куда-то вниз. 

Она открывает глаза, когда за окном уже темно, и резко садится на кровати, недоумевая, почему же шериф не разбудил ее, и надеясь, что он позвонил ее матери, и та не считает ее очередной жертвой таинственного маньяка. Ночная тишина неприятно режет уши, заставляя ежиться, и Лидия слегка поворачивает голову, внезапно замечая справа от себя что-то темное. 

Она взвизгивает, но только спустя несколько секунд понимает, что из ее рта не доносится ни звука. Рядом с ней сидит Стайлз и улыбается, смотря на нее и склонив голову набок. Вместо глаз у него черные провалы, но Лидия уверена, что он _смотрит_. Вокруг его шеи обвита тонкая веревка, свободно болтающаяся, и Лидия снова открывает рот, чтобы закричать, когда понимает, что вся правая сторона его лица, которую было не видно, пока он не повернулся, исполосована длинными тонкими шрамами, делящими кожу на лоскуты. Но холодный палец прижимается к ее губам и Стайлз открывает рот, окрашенный изнутри ярко-алым.

\- Тшшш, здесь не говорят, Лидс. 

Она несколько раз моргает, скашивая глаза на бледный палец с посиневшим у основания ногтем и кричит. 

А потом открывает глаза и хватается за горло, чувствуя как бешено заходится сердце, а воздух не желает проходить в легкие. За окном светит солнце, и, очевидно, что шериф еще даже не пришел домой, потому что, глядя на часы, Лидия понимает, что прошло не больше получаса с тех пор, как она закрыла глаза. 

Она зябко поводит плечами и поправляет съехавшую с плеча майку, ощущая на коже противный липкий пот. Ей стоит взять себя в руки, если они хотят найти Стайлза, и, кончено же, других исчезнувших ребят, потому что она единственная, за исключением самого Стайлза может с этим разобраться. 

*** 

Все, чем она в действительности занимается последующие несколько дней – это расшифровка стайлзовых записей. Она почти не спит, перерывая невероятное количество записей, сделанных им, но два листка с именами и датами так и остаются единственной зацепкой, все остальное совершенно разрозненно, и содержит столько различной информации, что она просто не может относиться к чему-то определенному. Кроме того, Лидия и представить себе не может, где искать еще хоть что-то, потому что, в самом деле, это может быть, что угодно, учитывая то, что большинство сказок оказываются реальностью. 

Никто из стаи не тревожит ее, очевидно, по наставлению Дерека, но, она уверена, что тот сейчас занят тем же, чем и она – поиском хоть какой, мало-мальски нужной и полезной информации. Пропажа подростков особо не волновала его ровно до того момента, пока не исчез Стайлз. И Лидия вынуждена признать, что она особенно не волновала никого из них: происшествия со стаей альф оставили каждому из них свои проблемы, которые следовало решить, и массовые побеги (а именно так сперва думали в полиции) не могли сравниться с этим. Но, очевидно, это волновало Стайзла. 

Лидия вздыхает и кладет стопку учебников на парту, открывая очередную книгу о сверхъестественных существах, теоретически, способных похищать/пожирать/убивать для забавы, такое количество людей приблизительно одного возраста с определенной последовательностью. С последовательностью, которую смог понять Стайлз, но которую не потрудился объяснить хоть кому-нибудь из них. Или не успел. Лидия передергивает плечами от холода и углубляется в чтение, стараясь отрешиться от монотонного голоса преподавателя. И она, очевидно, углубляется настолько успешно, что отрывается от строчек, только когда над ней нависает тень. Лидия резко захлопывает книгу, и поднимает вызывающий взгляд, чтобы натолкнуться не на укоризненные глаза учителя, а на темные провалы, с плещущейся где-то в глубине черной жидкостью. 

Она дергается назад, но Стайлз хватает ее ладонь, сжимая так сильно, что Лидия чувствует, как хрустят костяшки пальцев, посылая мгновенные импульсы боли в мозг. Она испуганно мычит, когда это нечто, похожее на Стайлза, обходит ее и прижимается сзади, кладя вторую руку ей на губы. Его тело такое холодное, что Лидию мгновенно пробирает дрожь, настолько сильная, что зубы начинают стучать помимо воли. Стайлз обхватывает ледяной рукой ее ладонь с судорожно стиснутой ручкой и ведет к открытой книге, начиная чертить прямо на буквах. 

«Трискелион», - понимает Лидия, отрешенным взглядом следя за линиями. Ей так холодно, что, кажется, начинает ломить кости. Когда она содрогается особенно сильно, то лицо Стайлза резко оборачивается, и провалы глаз оказываются прямо напротив глаз повернувшийся Лидии. Ручка продолжает скользить по бумаге, а Лидия не может оторвать взгляда от начавшей вытекать из черного провала густой жидкости, похожей на влажную грязь. Стайлз растягивает губы в жуткой улыбке и перехватывает ее руку за запястье, поднося к своей щеке и стирая, оказавшуюся теплой и густой, даже _живой_ , субстанцию. Лидия мычит, пытаясь отнять руку, но хватка слишком крепкая, и холод, сковавший ее, не дает двигаться. Она испуганно смотрит, как из второй дыры, где должен находиться глаз, начинает сочиться жидкость, а потом, Стайлз наклоняется к ней и то, что сейчас представляют его глаза, взрывается, забрызгивая ее лицо и одежду. Лидия судорожно дергается, отчаянно пытаясь закричать, и падает вместе со стулом, чувствуя, как валится на нее тяжелое холодное тело, придавливая и не давая дышать. 

\- Мисс Мартин? Вы в порядке? – учитель легко трясет ее за плечо, и Лидия резко вдыхает такой необходимый свежий воздух. Потом переводит взгляд на свою руку с ярким отпечатком чужой ладони и отталкивает учителя, вскакивая и сгребая со стола книгу с трикселионом и жирным числом «3» прямо в середине страницы. 

Она не обращает внимания на загудевших одноклассников и возмущенный голос учителя, выбегая из школы и садясь в машину. Кажется, она не сходит с ума, потому что отпечаток ладони на запястье наливается синевой, а кожу в том месте противно тянет. 

Она изо всех сил давит на газ, потому что, кажется, что у них может появиться хоть что-то. 

*** 

Никто не высказывает удивления, когда Лидия отодвигает тяжелую дверь, тихо прошуршавшую по полу. Лишь только Скотт кривовато улыбается и вскидывает руку, изображая приветствие. Она кивает ему и быстрым шагом подходит к столу, с громким стуком опуская книгу в середину карты, исчерченной красными и синими линями. На первый взгляд они кажутся совершенно хаотичными, и, судя по усталым глазам Дерека, поднявшего на нее взгляд, таковыми и являются.

Лидия поджимает губы и открывает нужную страницу, указывая в центр.

\- Я видела Стайлза. 

Дерек резко подается вперед, его ноздри расширяются, словно он пытается почуять запах, а в глазах загорается нечто почти безумное, заставляющее ее невольно сделать маленький шаг назад. 

\- Как? – спрашивает он, и голос кажется слишком хриплым, словно им долгое время не пользовались. 

\- Я _видела_ его. Я думала, что это галлюцинации, или что-то вроде этого, - признается Лидия, - но… - Она закатывает рукав, демонстрируя синяк, и Питер тут же хватает ее за запястье, поднося к глазам. 

\- Ну-ка, ну-ка! – он безо всякой осторожности давит на кровоподтек пальцем, и Лидия морщится, выдергивая руку. 

\- Это был он, и он, черт возьми, жив! – она запинается, вспомнив черные провалы вместо глаз, - в любом случае, это должно что-то значить. 

Питер склоняет голову, улыбнувшись. 

\- Значит, говоришь, видения? Мы можем посмотреть, если это так, - он многозначительно шевелит удлинившимися когтями и вопросительно смотрит на Дерека. – Но я не отвечаю за результат, ты же понимаешь? 

Лидия тоже смотрит на него – помятого, со щетиной, которую уже совсем скоро можно будет с уверенностью называть бородой, и не сомневается, что он согласится. Так и есть: Дерек кивает, отмахиваясь от Скотта и Айзека, принявшихся было отговаривать его, и подходит, становясь напротив нее. 

\- Готовы, птенчики? – улыбается Питер, оказываясь между ними, и Лидия, не успев ответить или возмутиться, чувствует, как в позвоночник входят острые когти, вспарывая кожу. 

Снова холодно и темно, но в этот раз вокруг плотным кольцом расстилается лес, а в самой середине поляны, широкой уродливой пластиной мерцает Неметон. Стайлз сидит на пне, почему-то значительно большем, чем помнит Лидия, и болтает ногами, стуча пятками по стволу и вспугивая разлетающихся светлячков.

\- Лидия! – улыбается он, спрыгивая. – Ты пришла сама! – он подходит к ней, улыбаясь, и Лидия с трудом заставляет себя остаться на месте, потому что сейчас его лицо еще сильнее изуродовано. 

\- Стайлз, - выдавливает она, сглатывая, - это Неметон? Вы очередные жертвы? Пожалуйста, скажи мне! – она почти умоляет, слыша усиливающееся жужжание. 

Стайлз – как тот самый Стайлз, которого она помнит – вскидывает руки, похожие на ветки, вверх и открывает белые губы, но, внезапно, неестественно дергается. Руки у него медленно опускаются, и он кашляет, закрывая рот ладонью. Лидия отступает, глядя на черную жижу, просочившуюся сквозь пальцы. 

Жужжание усиливается, и Стайлз устремляет на нее взгляд своих не-глаз. 

\- Ты привела сюда кого-то еще, - утвердительно говорит он, и в вытекающей изо рта черноте проступает яркое красное. – Ты дура, Лидия. 

Жужжание становится почти нестерпимым, грозя разорвать барабанные перепонки, и Лидия пытается поднять руки, чтобы зажать уши, но они оказываются сжатыми в чужих ладонях. 

Огромное желтое облако светлячков разрывает остаток ствола Неметона, раскалывая его на две половины, и волной несется на них. Стайлз безумно улыбается кроваво-черными губами и наклоняется, целуя ее. Лидия дергается, когда во рту растекается вкус крови и гнили и из глаз брызжут слезы. 

\- Три цикла, Лидия. Три в квадрате. Трискелион. У тебя всегда было хорошо с математикой. 

И она открывает глаза, чувствуя, как сводит судорогой тело. Ее выворачивает на пол: такое чувство, что вместе с самим желудком, а потом она, наконец, кричит, чувствуя как рядом, зажимая уши, падают оборотни. 

Она уверена, что только что умер кто-то из пропавших подростков, и это ее вина. 

*** 

Питер накидывает ей на плечи мягкий плед, но озноб не желает прекращаться, а во рту все так же стоит противный привкус. Протянутая Айзеком кружка с чаем дрожит в руках и Лидия раздраженно ставит ее на подлокотник дивана, когда горячие капли падают на колени. 

\- Неметон. Я так и знала, что все не может закончиться так просто. 

\- Неметона больше нет, - говорит Дерек. Неестественная бледность не оставляет его с того момента, как он упал, оглушенный криком Лидии. 

\- В каком смысле «нет»? – спрашивает она, протягивая руку, чтобы положить ее на его предплечье. Она не хочет даже представлять, что он почувствовал, когда увидел то, что стало со Стайлзом или, она боится этого больше всего, _стало_ Стайлзом. 

Дерек отворачивается, очевидно, уходя глубоко в себя, скрещивая руки на груди, и Питер отвечает за него. 

\- Мы первым делом проверили то место, но дерево исчезло. Пусто. Обычный песок, - он разводит руками, и Скотт с Айзеком утвердительно кивают. В руках у Скотта зажат листок с пометками Стайлза, и он бегает по нему глазами, задерживаясь на знакомых именах и сжимая губы. 

\- Я не понимаю, - Лидия подтягивает колени к груди и утыкается в них лбом. – Должна быть какая-то последовательность, какая-то связь. Трискелион. Три в кубе. Неметон. Чертов Стайлз! – стонет она. 

Почему он никогда, никогда не может поделиться чем-то действительно важным хоть с кем-нибудь! Хоть со своим долбанным ноутбуком! Лидия собирается обдумать все дома, после горячего душа и чашки крепкого кофе, но Скотт нервно стучит пальцами по столу и говорит: 

\- Аманда, я ее знаю, мы ходим на биологию вместе, - он указывает на имя на листке. – Она следующая. Почему бы нам не последить за ней некоторое время? 

Лидия задумчиво кивает, приподнимая голову, и переводит взгляд на Дерека. Сжимает руку на его предплечье сильнее и сдерживает порыв прижаться, чтобы дать хоть каплю поддержки. Кто бы знал, что общие несчастья могут сплотить людей, настолько, казалось бы, далеких друг от друга. 

\- Я думаю, что это хорошая идея. Аманда, это та блондинка из группы поддержки? – спрашивает она, ловя насмешливый и слегка удивленный взгляд Питера, направленный на ее ладонь. Она собирается с силами, чтобы встать, но Дерек останавливает ее.

\- Оставайся. Комната Коры свободна. 

Она кривовато улыбается и соглашается, вставая теперь для того, чтобы позвонить и предупредить маму. Она уверяет, что с ней все в порядке, что она со Скоттом, потому что ему сейчас тяжело, и мама неохотно соглашается, требуя зайти перед школой. Лидия сбрасывает звонок и думает, что раньше мать бы не стала даже упоминать о том, чтобы она зашла домой, потому что сама Лидия ни за что не отправилась бы в школу в одной одежде дважды. Но сейчас она признается себе, что даже не задумалась об этом. 

\- Лидия, - Питер стучит в дверь, когда капли барабанят по ее телу, и она невольно вздрагивает. – Одежда на стуле. 

Она не отвечает, и он уходит, тихо хмыкнув. Лидия признается себе, что все еще немного побаивается его. И ей совсем не хочется думать, что Стайлз сейчас похож на _того_ Питера: полностью покрытого кровоточащими ожогами и, определенно точно, мертвого.

*** 

Лидия просыпается, когда солнце уже высоко и светит прямо в глаза. Под щекой мерно бьется сердце, и она уверена, что это Питер. Поэтому медленно отодвигается, и оглядывает взглядом спящих: Скотта нет, зато Айзек, смешно открыв во сне рот, занимает половину кровати, скинув Дерека почти на пол. Она невольно усмехается и тихо спускается вниз, чтобы не тревожить шумом воды чутких оборотней. Ей надо побыть одной. 

Плеская в лицо ледяной освежающей водой, и подкрашивая губы, она думает, что же не так: ни одного упоминания о жертвоприношениях, приносимых Неметону. Деревья были священны, срубить Неметон означало навлечь на себя гнев богов, а от их дерева остался лишь сухой пень. Стайлз говорил, что нее всегда было хорошо с математикой, но причем тут… 

Она, пораженная внезапной догадкой, хватает смартфон и быстро вводит в поисковик числа. 

Трискелион. Три в кубе. Двадцать семь – это мистическое число, судя по поверьям, оно означает Мировую Душу, основание и форму порядка. Неметону нужны двадцать семь жертв, чтобы возродиться! Лидия бросает телефон в раковину и взлетает по ступенькам, уже не заботясь о тишине. Смятые листы в руках трясутся. Она хватает карандаш и помечает имена, на периферии сознания слыша, как взволнованно шепчутся позади проснувшиеся оборотни. 

По три жертвы, которые символизируют что-то одно. Девять жертв завершают цикл. Значит, один уже завершен. Она вычеркивает пропавших, и останавливается на Аманде, постукивая карандашом по имени. Она должна будет завершить второй цикл. Карандаш останавливается на имени, когда Лидия понимает, что прямо по клеткам, оно подчеркнуто тонкой карандашной линией. Стайлз ненавидит исправления, поэтому всегда не зачеркивает, а подчеркивает неверные варианты. Она ведет взглядом вниз, всматриваясь в полустершийся от постоянных прикосновений карандаш, и сердце замирает. 

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Дерек, взволнованно опуская ей на плечо руку. 

\- Скотт, - выдыхает она, поднимая глаза. – Скотт завершает второй цикл, не Аманда. 

В голове шумит, и она тянет бинты на шее, чтобы пропустить больше кислорода. 

\- Я сейчас закричу, - предупреждает она, прежде чем в голове что-то с хлопком лопается, и она против воли открывает рот и визжит, слыша, как где-то внизу дребезжат стекла. Внутри пульсирует одно имя, на разные лады выкрикиваемое неизвестными. 

Когда воздух заканчивается, она хватает упавшего на колени Дерека за грудки и трясет, больше трясясь сама, чем хоть немного сдвигая с места его. 

\- Ты знаешь, где Неметон, Дерек! Стайлз сказал, что ты знаешь!

\- Я не знаю! – кричит он в ответ, отталкивая ее руки. – Какого черта я должен знать!? – а потом он замирает и его лицо изменяется: он пулей вылетает из дома, и Лидия бежит за ним, не потрудившись снять пижаму. 

Питер с трудом моргает, на трясущихся руках привставая с пола и остервенело крутя головой, но Лидия не обращает внимания ни на него, ни на лежащего без сознания Айзека. 

Она едва захлопывает дверь, как машина срывается с места. 

\- Это наш дом. 

«Сгоревший дом» - понимает Лидия, и кивает, гадая, почему они не подумали об этом раньше, но Дерек, кажется, просто старается вычеркнуть все произошедшее с его семьей из жизни, и даже не упоминает об особняке с момента прихода альф. 

Машина скользит по талой листве, и несколько раз их заносит так, что Лидии кажется, что, вот-вот, и они перевернутся, потому что дорога уже совсем необъезженная, но вот среди деревьев мелькает обгоревшая стена. Лидия понимает, что запаха гари быть не может, потому что прошло слишком много лет, но все равно чувствует его. Ноздри Дерека раздуваются: он тоже ощущает это. Или, может быть, запах смерти и боли, который точно не исчезнет никогда. 

Машина тормозит, сминая листья, и еще до того, как она полностью останавливается, Лидия открывает дверь. 

\- Подожди! – кричит ей Дерек, но она не слышит, оскальзываясь голыми ногами и едва не падая на ступеньках. 

Вход в подвал завален досками и покрыт паутиной, и она замирает, но Дерек тянет ее за локоть, уводя в другую сохранившуюся комнату. Около дыры в полу валяется фонарик, который она определяет как стайлзов, а края досок заляпаны кровью. Дерек отталкивает ее и спрыгивает вниз, подставляя ей руки, на которые она соскальзывает, почти не глядя. 

\- Подвал – единственное, что сохранилось почти полностью – стены очень крепкие.

Подвал оказывается значительно шире дома, два коридора ведут в разные стороны, но Лидия, не сомневаясь, идет прямо, следуя звенящему колокольчику в голове, и останавливается у закрытой двери. Дерек бледный, и она взглядом спрашивает, что не так, но он лишь качает головой. 

Ручка липкая и влажная, словно за нее недавно держались. Лидия резко дергает ее вперед и понимает, что все это время шла в абсолютной темноте, потому что в глаза ударяет свет, льющийся из маленького окошка под потолком.

Запах смерти бьет по рецепторам с удвоенной силой, пока она моргает, пытаясь прийти в себя. 

А потом она видит Неметон. 

Его корни крепко впиваются в доски пола, обугленные, но крепкие даже на вид, вокруг него кружится дымка, мерцающая в свете солнца, и Лидия на мгновение чувствует благоговение, желание обнять твердую кору, почувствовать хоть часть этой мощи на себе. 

Но слабый стон смахивает оцепенение, и Лидия видит Скотта, прижавшегося окровавленными руками к корню, а потом и остальных. 

Из горла вырывается хрип, когда она находит глазами Стайлза. 

Потому что это больше не Стайлз – половина его тела словно вплавлена в дерево, вокруг шеи плотно обвиты толстые корни, сдавливающие посиневшую кожу, и Лидия больше чем уверена, что он не дышит. Она падает на колени рядом с ним, и, да – он не дышит. Зато дышит дерево – корни пульсируют в такт слабым ударам сердца, в некоторых местах на тонких отростках набухают почки. Позади Стайлза, прислонившись к нему спиной, сидит Эллисон, и Стайлз крепко сжимает ее ладонь. В месте соприкосновения их кожа словно вибрирует. 

\- Дерек! – кричит Лидия на так и стоящего в дверях оборотня. – Оттащи Скотта, оттащи его! Твою мать! – она дергает его за футболку, заставляя переступить порог, и его глаза становятся осмысленными. Он перехватывает Скотта поперек туловища и тянет на себя. 

\- Я не могу, - спустя секунду говорит он. – Черт возьми, я не могу! 

Лидия чувствует, как руки безвольно падают, и отступает назад, не отрывая взгляда от Стайлза. Мертвого Стайлза. Она не знает, что делать, но что-то внутри подсказывает, что через какие-то несколько минут, когда Неметон примет девятую жертву, никого из них будет уже не вытащить.

Она прижимает ладони к лицу и с силой давит пальцами на глаза, вдавливая глазные яблоки почти до боли. Почему Стайлз – единственный, кто врастает в это чертово дерево? Может ли это быть от того, что он приходил к Лидии? Неметон был во всех ее видениях, даже где она его не видела, его присутствие было ощутимым. 

\- Ты должен укусить его, - говорит она, отнимая пальцы от глаз и смаргивая цветные пятна. – Дерек, ты должен укусить Стайлза. 

\- Я не…

\- Ты _должен_ , - перебивает она, не давая ему договорить. Иначе они все умрут. 

Лидия явственно видит, как играют желваки на скулах Дерека. Он неотрывно смотрит на бледного, почти белого Стайлза, и, явно не отдавая себе отчета в действиях, качает головой из стороны в сторону. 

\- Лидия, я не могу, - говорит он, - кто угодно, но не Стайлз. Не здесь. 

\- Дерек! – она подходит к нему почти вплотную, изо всех сил стараясь подавить настойчивый гул в голове, становящийся все сильнее с каждой минутой. Скотт все так же стоит, прислонившись окровавленными ладонями к коре дерева, и она чувствует нарастающее сытое удовлетворение Неметона. – Стайлз как-то связан с Неметоном. Только он смог прийти ко мне! Я не знаю, как, но могу тебе сказать, что Эллисон жива только благодаря ему. Ты должен сделать это, ты должен нарушить последовательность! Так у него есть хоть какой-то шанс, понимаешь? 

Она кладет ладонь ему на грудь и заглядывает в глаза. 

\- Они умерли здесь? – Лидия облизывает губы, когда Дерек кивает и отходит в сторону, предоставляя ему решить самому. Она точно знает, что, несмотря на сомнения, он сделает так, как должен. И она права: Дерек встряхивается, быстрыми шагами подходит к Стайлзу и опускается рядом с ним на колени. Когда его ладонь скользит по бледной шее, Лидия испытывает иррациональное желание отвернуться, потому что момент кажется слишком интимным. Но она завороженно смотрит, как по тому же месту скользят губы – она готова поклясться, что это поцелуй, а потом глаза Дерека вспыхивают алым. 

Последнее, что она видит – это клыки, вонзающиеся в подставленную шею, и судорожно дернувшегося Стайлза, распахивающего медовые глаза. И чертово дерево,чернеющее прямо на глазах и сбрасывающего липкие почки. Она еще слышит его яростный, полный боли и ненависти, крик, пока не проваливается в забытье, с невероятным облегчением и чувством, что ей удастся, наконец-то, выспаться.


End file.
